


two is better

by hyuckries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Drug Use, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, renminhyuck stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckries/pseuds/hyuckries
Summary: Three friends, two cocks, one hole. Or Renjun and Jaemin invite their friend Donghyuck over to smoke.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	two is better

Friday nights at their apartment were pretty fun, some weed, the three of them, and music. The evening started as always, Donghyuck arrived at their apartment with recently bought weed and a big grin plastered on his face. He dropped himself on their couch after greeting both of them. 

“bought the weed from a new guy” he states as he takes off his jacket throwing it somewhere in the room “heard he’s good and its cheaper” 

“it better be” Renjun walks out of the kitchen into the living room with an exhausted smile “uni and work have been tiring” he grunts and sits next to his friend closing his eyes for a few seconds. 

“I’ll go get the bong” Jaemin smirks slightly and turns around to go look for the object that was well hidden in their room. 

By the time he got back, the other two boys were already sprawled on the couch waiting to get the fun started. He made his way to them and sat on the floor facing the boys as his back laid on a little bench there. 

“you do it” Jaemin handed the glass object to donghyuck to prepare it. Donghyuck gladly took it and quickly prepared it so they could begin smoking. 

After a while of passing the bong mouth to mouth with each other, the room was starting to get a little foggy as well as their brains. Giggles were echoing in the room and half-closed eyelids were displayed on the three boys faces. The conversation started to die slowly into a comfortable silence. 

It was almost summer and the heat on their floor was noticeable, the loose hoodie laying on Renjuns skin started to create hot energy surrounding him. 

“it’s hot in here” his voice came out like a soft whisper clashing against the smoke surrounding them, he proceeded to take out that layer of clothing.

“yeah” a muffled groan was heard from donghyuck as his cheek was slightly pressed against the couch. 

Renjun was so immersed in the funny feeling that the weed gave him that didn’t notice Jaemins gaze as he continued to remove his pants, displaying his black silky panties. 

“Renjun” It wasn’t a warning what was coming from Jaemins lips, it was more like a lost plead. 

“what-” Donghyuck raises his head from his previous position and opens his tired eyes focusing on his friend “pretty” he whispered without noticing.

“told you silk looked good on him” Jaemin smirked lazily before parting his lips and letting a string of smoke come out of them.

“you talk about me” a small laugh left Renjuns lips as his back collided with the couch.

The three of them stayed quiet for a few seconds, their breaths being the only sound filling the room. 

“I heard you look good all sweaty” donghyuck grins and calmly looks down to meet jaemins gaze, the latter gives him a small laugh and throws his head back vaguely.

“so Renjun has been talking too” a smug smile crossing his face. 

“how do I look the best” Donghyucks voice comes out a little raspier than usual.

Renjuns hand moves until he reaches donghyucks leg, fingers crawling and barely gripping the exposed skin thanks to the shorts he was wearing.

“I think we would have to find out” Renjun looks at Jaemin “right nana?” 

“I agree with you baby” he raises his eyebrow and smiles 

“what do you think hyuckie?” The other boy asks as he regains his composure but this time slightly hovering his friend. 

“you both agree with that” his voice came out slightly doubtful, he received two lazy nods. “then I’m in” 

A little giggle scapes Renjuns mouth as he crawls until he’s on top of donghyucks lap, legs on each side of his hips and his hands rested on his shoulders. 

“you can touch” he whispers closely to donghyucks ear.

He looks one more time at Jaemin receiving a smirk before letting his hands fall on the curve of renjuns back, thumbs ghosting his waist, as his eyes wander from his chest to his expecting eyes. His digits start to roam against the bare skin of Renjuns lower back, leaving a soft trace with his cold fingers. 

His eyes connecting with Renjuns as he ghosts the skin on the side of his neck with his lips, asking for permission, his only answer was a head tilt, leaving te space even more exposed. His hands gripped vaguely renjuns hips bringing him closer as his lips pressed against his neck and a brief sigh left renjuns lips. 

They heard shuffling on the background and soon another pair of hands came in touch with renjuns skin, this time resting on his thighs. 

Renjun felt Jaemins chest pressed against his back and another pair of wet lips attach to his skin, he felt them on his nape first as they continued to leave a trace until the reached the other side of his neck. A little moan filled the silence and his hands involuntarily fell onto donghyucks lap, brushing his bulge. 

A groan followed after, and his hands pressing harder on his waist as he pulled apart, he smirked slightly “open your mouth” he whispered. 

Renjun did exactly that as he watched him closely anticipating his next move, Donghyuck grabbed the bong inhaling a bit. He held renjuns chin as he got a little closer and slowly blew the smoke filling his mouth. The other’s mouth closed around the smoke and after a few seconds, he turned to Jaemin doing the exact same as their lips brushed. 

“that’s hot” donghyuck murmured with a smirk. 

“On fours” Jaemin orders with a raspy voice, causing a shiver to run down renjuns spine as he got off donghyucks lap and crawled to the other end of the couch, hands and knees digging on the cushions. His eyes connected for a few seconds with Jaemins over his shoulder. 

A pair of firm hands came in contact with the soft material of his underwear, hooking his fingers on the elastic and slowly sliding them off against the back of his thighs. His round ass cheeks on total display for the other two males, and a pretty jewel but plug covering his pink hole. 

Groans resonated in the room, donghyucks hand came into contact with his skin on a brief spank, making the flesh wiggle slightly. 

“Such a pretty boy” Jaemin whispered against the skin of his lower back, as his finger travelled to the but plug laying there, he grabbed vaguely as he moved it in circles, teasing Renjuns hole and gaining a couple of whines. Renjuns hips move backwards looking for more, as another pair of hands took a hold of them, keeping him in place. 

“Why don’t we show hyuckie how pretty your hole looks gaping for something” a smile could be perceived by the way his voice came out. 

He finally pulled the plug out of his stretched hole, leaving him empty, a cry filled their ears as their eyes witnessed the pretty pink hole, shining thanks to the lube, gape around nothing, waiting for something to fill him. 

Renjun was about to protest and ask for something when the slightly rough pad of a thumb caressed the sensitive spot, he looks over to see Donghyucks mesmerized face, biting his lip as his fingers caressed the pretty entrance. A moan escaped his lips when a finger entered his hole without warning, at the same time that jaemin grabbed the opportunity to kiss him and shove his tongue in his mouth. 

The finger soon turned into two, scissoring him open, whines and mewls clashing against Jaemins tongue, fingers gripping the pillows on the couch. His legs wobbled when Jaemins hand wrapped around the head of his cock, massaging it with the help of his precum. 

He felt near an orgasm, three fingers deep inside of him, a hand stroking him and a pair of lips attaching to his skin, leaving trails of spit and redness everywhere. 

“m close” he closed his eyes tightly and threw his head backwards as pretty noises began filling the room. 

“Oh, baby you don’t get to cum yet” Donghyucks voice was heard as his fingers left his asshole, at the same time that jaemin released the grip, on his cock. 

A desperate cry was renjuns response as he turned around to look at them with tears filled eyes, “please” he whimpered. 

Jaemin took place sitting on the couch, as he looked at Renjun and patted his lap. He didn’t hesitate as he crawled on top of him, seeing that at some point he had gone naked too. The latter groped his ass, giving it a little squeeze. “will you be a good boy and ride me?” 

Renjun nodded quickly as he raised his hips, he suddenly felt a cold wet sensation on his hole making him shudder, donghyuck spread the lube on his hole as well as Jaemins dick. The head poked his entrance and he slowly started to sink on it letting out a breathy moan. 

When he got used to the stretch he began jumping and moving his hips, fucking himself on Jaemins dick. As he continued to move he turned his head to de side to see donghyucks cock already out, thick and veiny, red and rock hard already. He bit his lips and looked straight at him, the ladder understood that look as he got up getting closer. 

Renjun was eye lever with his cock now, his hand raised and wrapped around it, giving it a light stroke. His lips got closer, ghosting the tip for a few seconds, watching donghyuck through his eyelashes before wrapping his mouth around his length, engulfing it almost entirely in one go. 

His hips started to get sloppy so Jaemin took ahold of them guiding him, his lips worked around the cock in his mouth chin dripping with drool and fluids as he bobbed his head. Moans resonating in his throat and transmitting the vibrations to donghyucks dick, earning a few groans and moans, mixing them with Jaemins. 

“do you think you can take both of us, baby?” Jaemin asked leaving a small kiss on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Renjun let go of donghyucks dick, nodding eagerly “please please, fill me up” he whined with glossy dripping lips. 

Another cock rubbed against his hole, he held onto Jaemins shoulders, the other cock slowly made his way in, stretching renjuns walls, even more, creating tightness around both lengths. A grunt left their lips accompanied with a shaky cry from Renjun, tears spilling past his eyes, leaving trails on his cheeks. 

“you okay jun?” Donghyucks voice echoed in the room as he planted a kiss on his nape as his hands held the small waist. 

“mhm,” a broken sound left his throat as he started to move his hips slowly when he felt ready. The two cocks inside him slid against each other at a slow pace. The three of them feeling almost numb with sensations as they moved at the same rhythm. 

“so tight” Donghyuck grunted, playing with the lobe of renjuns ear. 

Their pace started to increase, wet and filthy noises all over the room, moans so loud that could be heard everywhere. Tears and sweat mixing, hips moving erratically fast. Renjuns legs gave up when they both thrust hard, hitting right on his prostate. 

“there,” he almost screamed, arching his back as his prostate was being hammered into. 

Jaemin took ahold of his cock once more, stroking it all the way to the base and again to the head, playing also with his balls. 

“I’m cumming, please let me cum” Renjun begged as he sloppily moved his hips riding both of them, burying their cock even deeper. 

“you can cum baby” They assured, as they took him to his high, spilling cum all over himself and jaemin, staining their chest white. 

It wasn’t long after that the both of them reached their orgasm, filling Renjun up with their cum, dripping everywhere. 

When they pulled out, Renjun laid exhausted on Jaemins chest, eyes already closed. 

“We don’t want to loose that” Donghyuck smirked as he saw renjuns hole dripping, he scooped the fluids with his fingers and shoved them inside carefully, still hearing a whine came out of renjuns mouth due to sensitivity. He made sure to insert the but plug back in. 

“I’ll take him to bed” Jaemin smiled carrying him to their room “you can stay and join us if you want” he turned his head to donghyuck before disappearing into the hallway. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, here its my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckries) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckries) !! Thank you for reading !!


End file.
